Fool
by BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE
Summary: 'YA! Lee Sungmin! Kau jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang, apalagi aku Hyung mu'/'Berhenti menganggapku seperti adik mu, aku tidak suka'/'Sungmin-ah, saranghae. Jongmal sarang hae'/'Cih, AKU BUKAN SEORANG GAY LEE SUNGMIN, HANYA ORANG BODOH DAN MENJIJIKAN LAH YANG MENYUKAI ORANG SESAMA JENIS. KAU MENDATANGI ORANG YANG SALAH LEE SUNGMIN'/'Nado saranghae Kyu.'/KyuMin/YAOI/One Shoot


**Warning : It's a YAOI KyuMin, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo(s).**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH, NO FLAME**

**.**

**A/N : maaf jika isi fic nya kurang memuaskan. Ini fic One Shoot pertama author. Mohon di maklum jika isi nya agak aneh atau acak-acakan. Author gak berpengalaman bikin fic One Shoot. Oh, dan satu lagi. Kebanyakan di fic ini titik fokusnya ke KyuMin, and banyak juga dari sudut pandang Sungmin.**

**.**

**RnR Please*bow**

**.**

**.**

**OK, Happy Reading ^^**

[Algeon da almyeonseo, Saranghal ttaeman cham babo gateun nan, Amugeotdo mollado sarang hanamankeumeun_Lee Hi-Fool]

[Aku tahu segalanya ada untuk di ketahui, Tetapi saat itu mengenai cinta aku seperti orang bodoh, Bahkan jika aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi_Lee Hi-Fool]

"Kyu, bagaimana cara mengerjakan soal yang ini?"

"Ck, kau itu benar-benar bodoh yah, ini kan soal yang paling mudah. Bahkan anak kecil saja bisa mengerjakan nya. Dasar otak lamban"

PLAK

"YA! Jangan mengataiku bodoh. Kau di panggil ke sini untuk mengajariku, bukan untuk mengataiku bodoh"

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Kau jangan seenak nya memukul kepala orang, apalagi aku Hyung mu"

**Sungmin Pov**

"YA! Lee Sungmin! Kau jangan seenak nya memukul kepala orang, apalagi aku Hyung mu"

Hyung?! Kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya sebatas Hyung dan dongsaeng? Padahal aku berharap lebih darimu. Aku berharap kau tidak menganggap ku sebagai dongsaengmu, tapi sebagai kekasihmu.

"Sungmin? Kenapa kau melamun? Apa aku membentakmu terlalu keras? Apa aku mengataimu terlalu berlebihan? Jangan di masukan kedalam hati, aku hanya bercanda kok" aku melamun karena mu. Aku memikirkan tentangmu.

"Ne, kau membentak dan mengataiku secara membabibuta"

"Aigoo, adik kecilku ini begitu manja" kau mengacak rambutku, seperti seorang Hyung pada dongsaeng nya. Tapi bisakah kau memanggilku layaknya aku seorang kekasihmu? Berlaku manis padaku layak nya seorang kekasih, bukan seorang dongsaeng?

"Ck, cepat ajari aku. Dan jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kucing"

"Ne, nae dongsaeng" bisakah kau tersenyum manis dan memandangku sebagai seorang kekasihmu?

.

"Bagaimana hasil ulangan nya? Apakah hasilnya memuaskan?"

"Hm, nilainya 80"

"Baiklah, kajja!"

SET

"Karena aku seorang Hyung yang baik, aku akan meneraktir mu makan ice cream, ontte?" kenapa kau selalu memanggil dirimu Hyung di depanku? Aku tidak suka...

"Ck, kenapa kau menyebut dirimu Hyung terhadap ku? Aku bukan dongsaengmu? Dan berhenti menganggap ku dongsaengmu" yah, kali ini aku marah. Kau memang sering menyebut dirimu Hyung di depan ku. Tapi tidak dari mulai sekarang. Aku tidak suka kau memanggil dirimu Hyung di depan ku.

"Karena kau seperti adik ku. Walau kau bukan adik ku, tapi aku menyayangi mu seperti adiku sendiri"

"Berhenti menganggapku seperti adik mu, aku tidak suka"

**Author Pov**

"Berhenti menganggapku seperti adik mu, aku tidak suka" Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kaget dan juga penuh tanda tanya padanya

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri

PLUK

"Hai, Kyuhyun-ah!" sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundak kanan Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan nya

"A.. ah Se.. Seohyun-ah, wa.. wae?" Seo Joo-Hyun. Seorang yeoja pintar, cantik dan berkepribadian baik. Banyak namja terpesona kepadanya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun menyukai Seohyun saat masih di Senior High School 1st Grade.

"Emm, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu untuk belajar bersama nanti malam. Apakah kau mau?" bagai mandapat PSP dan kaset game terbaru, Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang. Saking senang nya, ia ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan di depan, wanita idaman nya. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun malah malu sendiri.

"Ne, aku mau. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7. Di rumahku. Aku tunggu yah, bye!" Seohyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum bahagia. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin ini awal bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan hati Seohyun.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Apa tadi aku berbicara kasar pada Kyuhyun? Apa aku tidak keterlaluan membentak Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas menyayangi ku, walau hanya sebatas dongasaeng? Apa dia akan membenciku karena hal ini? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Wae, Sungmin-ah?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu di-

"Ah, mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku sedang sibuk. Kita bicara besok saja di sekolah ne!"

"Ne, Gwe-

PIIP

Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah, dia bahkan memutuskan telpon tanpa menunggu ku menyelesaikan ucapan ku hiks.. kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaan ku. Hiks.. kenapa kau tidak bisa peka terhadap perasaan ku hiks..

.

Baiklah, hari ini aku harus berbicara pada Kyuhyun, dan minta maaf pada nya. Aku tak boleh membuat Kyuhyun membenci ku, atau kesempatan ku untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun semakin menipis. Baiklah, HWAITING LEE SUNGMIN!

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang kemarin... Aku menarik ucapan ku yang kemarin, kau boleh tetap menganggap ku sebagai adik mu. Mianhae"

"Gwenchana Sungmin-ah. Untung aku seorang Hyung yang pengertian, dan sabar" untuk kali ini kau boleh memenggil dirimu dengan sebutan Hyung di depanku. Tak apa, asalkau tak membenciku.

"Oh ya, Sungmin-ah. Hari ini aku akan mengejar impianku untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Kau harus mendoa kan ku ne!"

"Ne, Hyung. Aku akan mendoakan mu" untuk pertama kalinya aku memanggilmu Hyung, dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena aku tak bisa menganggap mu hanya sebatas Hyung-ku saja.

"Eh? Hyung?! Ka-kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung?" ekspresi kagetmu sungguh terlihat lucu Kyu.

"Hm, wae? Kau tak suka?"

"Ani, itu bagus. Nah, ini baru adik kecilku yang sopan" seandainya aku tak mencintaimu. Aku pasti sangan senang memiliki Hyung sepertimu. Tapi, sayang nya rasa cintaku benar-benar tak bisa aku tutupi, walau pada diriku sendiri.

Drrt Drrt

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku kan menyusulmu ke sana"

"..."

"Ne"

PIIP

Siapa yang menelpon mu? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat begitu bahagia saat kau meneriam telpon itu? Apakah kau sudah memiliki orang yang kau sukai? Ah, ani Lee Sungmin berfikirlah positif.

"Sungmin-ah, aku harus pulang duluan. Maaf tak bisa pulang bersama" kau pergi tampa menoleh sedikit pun kepada ku. Bahkan tanpa mendengar jawaban ku terlebih dahulu. Sepenting itukah orang yang menelpon mu itu?

.

**Author Pov**

"Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun berjalan terburu-buru di koridor sekolah, mengejar Sungmin yang berjalan agak jau di depan nya.

Sungmin yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya menoleh, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari menuju ke arah nya. Sungmin merasa heran melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

GEP

DEG

"Sungmin-ah, saranghae. Jongmal saranghae" Sungmin tambah terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk nya, dan mengucapkan kata yang selalu Sungmin tunggu-tunggu. Kata yang Sungmin ingin mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun. Kata 'Saranghae'. Satu kata, tapi begitu bermakna bagi Sungmin.

'Ini awal dari semua nya. Ini awal kebahagian ku' mungkin itu yang ada di hati dan pikiran Sungmin saat ini. Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan nya. Rasa hangat dari pelukan tubuh Kyuhyun. Juga aroma mint yang khas dari Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuat jantung nya berdebar.

"Sungmin-ah, gomaweo. Gomaweo nae dongsaeng. Berkatmu, aku berhasil mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan"

"Memang apa yang kau impikan Kyu?"

"Sungmin-ah, aku harus pergi. gomaweo" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan nya, lalu berpamitan. Dan pergi dari hadapan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu bahagia dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

Mengapa semejak Kyuhyun memeluk ku dan mengatak 'Saranghae' padaku, aku merasa hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun agak merenggang. Aku jarang melihatnya di sekolah, bahakan sekarang kami tidak pernah pulang bersama lagi seperti dulu. Dan jika kami sedang bersama pun, Kyuhyun selalu mengacuhkan ku, dan malah bermain dengan ponselnya. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang di impikan Kyuhyun itu?

Drrt Drrt

"Yeoboseo?... ah, Seohyunie waeyo?"

DEG

Seohyunie? Seohyun? Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Seohyun? Apa mungkin selama ini Kyuhyun sibuk dengan Seohyun? Apa mungkin impian Kyuhyun selama ini adalah mendapatkan Seohyun? Ah, ani Lee Sungmin, positif thingking!

"Ah, Sungmin-ah, mianhae. Aku ada urusan, hari ini kita tak bisa pulang bersama lagi. Mianhae"

.

"Em, Kyu. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm, ne"

"Apa impian yang kau maksud saat itu?"

"Impian?... oh, impianku. Memdapatkan hati seseorang. Wae?" hati seseorang? Apakah itu aku Kyu?

"Nugu?"

"Seohyun"

DEG

JLEB

Jadi benar, apa yang aku takutkan selama ini terjadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mencintaiku. Jadi benar, impian Kyuhyun selama ini adalah mendapatkan hati Seohyun. Seharusnya kau sadar dari dulu. Kyuhyun hanya menganggap ku sebatas dongsaeng, tak lebih.

"Sungmin? Kau melamun, ada apa?"

"..."

"Sungmin?"

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya Kyu? Apa kau tak pernah peka terhadap ku? Terhadap hati ku? Apa kau tak bisa merasakan nya Kyu? Apa di mata mu aku hanya sebatas dongsaeng mu? Tak adakah ruang di hatimu untuk cinta ku?"

"Apa maksudmu LEE SUNGMIN?" apa kau begitu terkejut Kyu? Seharusnya aku sudah menduga nya dari dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu. Saranghae, jongmal saranghae Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai Hyung ku, tapi sebagai orang lain, sebagai kekasih Kyu. Hiks.. hiks.."

"Cih, AKU BUKAN SEORANG GAY LEE SUNGMIN, HANYA ORANG BODOH DAN MENJIJIKAN LAH YANG MENYUKAI ORANG SESAMA JENIS. KAU MENDATANGI ORANG YANG SALAH LEE SUNGMIN"

JLEB

Hancur. Hancur sudah harapanku. Kyuhyun bahkan jijik padaku. Kyuhyun pasti membenci ku. Seharusnya aku tak mencintainya, hiks... Seharusnya aku hanya menganggapnya Hyung ku hiks... Seharusnya aku tak sebodoh ini hiks... Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku menyerah Kyu, hiks... aku tak akan mengejar cintamu lagi. Aku menyerah. Selamat tinggal Kyu.

**Author Pov**

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan bangku taman yang tadi di dudukinya bersama Kyuhyun. Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua pelupuk mata foxy nya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Sungmin pergi menuju apartemen nya.

Sungmin meraih koper besar di sudut kamar nya, mengambil seluruh pakaian yang ada di lemarinya. Yah, ini sudah keputusan nya. Ia akan pergi ke Amerika, tempat kedua orang tuanya tinggal. Ia kan belajar hidup tanpa Kyuhyun. Belajar melupakan Kyuhyun, sekalipun itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia akan melupakan Kyuhyun, selamanya.

Sungmin berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Menulis sebuah surat. Surat, dan kata-kata terakhir untuk Kyuhyun, sebelum ia pergi.

.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Cih, apa yang di katakan anak itu. Apa dia bodoh? Menyukai ku? Apa dia salah mengartikan kasih sayangku? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik ku. Tak lebih.

Tapi, apa tadi aku membentaknya terlalu keras? Apa tadi kata-kata ku tidak terlalu kasa? Arrghh.. aku tak perduli. Biarlah, mungkin dia akan mengerti.

"**Cih, AKU BUKAN SEORANG GAY LEE SUNGMIN, HANYA ORANG BODOH DAN MENJIJIKAN LAH YANG MENYUKAI ORANG SESAMA JENIS. KAU MENDATANGI ORANG YANG SALAH LEE SUNGMIN"**

**Hiks... Hiks...**

Aish... kenapa bayangan itu terus terbayang di otak ku. Apa aku harus minta maaf pada Sungmin? Ani, Kyuhyun. Biarkan orang itu mengerti dengan sendirinya. Cih, dasar menjijikan.

TING TONG

Siapa sih yang bertamu. Mengganggu mood orang saja.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Apakah ini rumah Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Ini ada titipan surat dari seseorang"

"Siapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Ini, saya permisi dulu"

"Oh, ne. Kamsahamnida ahjusi"

.

Surat. Dari siapa ini. Bahkan di amplopnya pun tak di tulis siapa pengirim suratnya. Apa ini surat kaleng, tapi siapa yang mengirim surat kaleng padaku? Sepertinya aku tak punya musuh. Ah, sudahlah.

**Untuk Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Kyu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara secara langsung padamu, tapi itu tak mungkin. Pasti aku akan jijik melihat ku ada di hadapanmu. Tentang ucapanku di taman tadi, aku minta maaf. Tapi, kata-kata itu tulus dari hatiku. Terserah kau mau menganggapku semenjijikan apapun, aku tetap mencintaimu Kyu. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir untuk bertemu denganku lagi, aku tak akan ada di sekelilingmu lagi, aku tak akan ada di lingkungan hidupmu lagi. Aku akan pergi Kyu, tenag saja. Hehe... tapi aku masih menganggapmu sebagai Hyungku kok. Bagaimana dengan mu? Apa kau masih menganggap ku sebagai dongsaengmu? Kuharap iya. Cha, sudah dulu ya Kyu. Aku harus membereskan barang-barangku dulu. Karena hari ini aku langsung take-off. Selamat tinggal Kyu. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti Kyu.**

**Neo dongsaeng, Lee Sungmin.**

Ck, ada apa denga anak itu? Mau pergi ke Amaerika atau ke ujung dunia pun aku tak peduli lagi.

**Author Pov**

Setelah membaca surat pemberian Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung meremas surat itu, dan membuangnya entah kemana. Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menju kamarnya, dan menguci diri di sana

"Aku tak peduli lagi, dia mau pergi kemana pun. Aku masih memiliki Seohyun."

.

~2 years later~

"Kyu, 2 minggu lagi kita akan menikah. Apa kau tidak mau membuat undangan nya? Belum lagi kita belum memesan gaun pengantin untuk ku, dan tuxedo untuk mu. Kita juga belum membeli cicin pernikahan nya Kyu"

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kafe. Yah, mereka merencanakan untuk menikah 2 minggu lagi. Tapi mereka belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"Ne, kita akn membeli nya chagi tenangalah" Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut Seohyun.

"Baiklah. Hehe..."

**Kyuhyun Pov**

"Baiklah. Hehe..."

DEG

Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku mengingat nya? Kenapa dengan ku? Kenapa aku merindukan senyuman nya? Senyuman Sungmin. Kenapa kau merasa rindu pada nya?

**Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti Kyu.**

"Sungmin"

"Ah, kau berbicara sesuatu Kyu?"

"A-ani" aku merindukan nya. Aku merindukan Senyuman nya, tawanya, sikap manja nya, wajah nya, aku merindukan Sungmin. Apa aku mulai mencintai Sungmin? Ah, ani. Aku masih normal. Tapi...

DEG DEG DEG

Hatiku merindukanya. Tapi hatiku merasa kehilangan, hatiku merasa aku mencintainya.

**HANYA ORANG BODOH DAN MENJIJIKAN LAH YANG MENYUKAI ORANG SESAMA JENIS.**

Bahkan aku masih mengingat jelas kata-kataku dulu. Jika benar aku mencintai nya, berarti akulah orang BODOH dan MENJIJIKAN itu. Aku harus menyusulnya. Aku harus menyusul Sungmin. Tapi,,,, aku tak tahu dia pergi ke mana. Atau... satu-satu nya, ia pergi ke Amerika. Ke rumah kedua orang tua nya. Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya.

"Seohyun-ah"

"Ng?"

"Mianhae... a-aku, tak bisa menikah dengan mu. Mianhae. Aku harus pergi"

**Author Pov**

"Mianhae... a-aku, tak bisa menikah dengan mu. Mianhae. Aku harus pergi"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Seohyun yang terkejut dengan ucapan nya.

.Kyuhyun sampai di apartemen nya. Ia mengambil sebuah koper besar, dan memasukan beberapa potong pakian kedalam kopernya tersebut dengan asal. Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya, dan menelpon orang suruhan nya untuk memesankan tiket keberangkatan nya menuju Amerika

"..."

"Pesankan tiket keberangkatan ke Amerika sekarang juga"

"..."

PIIP

.

Seoarang namja manis tengan duduk melamun memeluk lututnya, di sebuah rumah yang terbialng besar, dan mewah. Sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkan namja manis itu dari lamunan nya

"Minnie-ah, are you ok?"

"Yes Hyung, I'm ok!"

"kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang memiliki masalah? Mau bercerita pada ku?"

"Ani, kalo aku bercerita padamu, hidupku tak akan aman. Haha..."

**Sungmin Pov**

"Ani, kalo aku bercerita padamu, hidupku tak akan aman. Haha..."

Sudah dua tahun ,adan aku tak bisa melupakan nya. Bahkan jika aku mengingatnya, kejadian saat di taman dulu membuatku terpuruk. Bahkan dua tahun terakhir, aku jarang tertawa. Jangankan untuk tertawa, untuk tersenyumpun rasanya mustahil jika kau teringat kejadian dulu. Hanya satu orang yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Siwon Hyung, Hyung kandungku. Dia yang selalu menghiburku.

Drrt Drrt

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Jinja? Memang kau sudah berada di mana?"

"..."

"baiklah aku kan menjemputmu. Tunggu di sana ne!"

PIIP

"Siapa yang menelponmu Hyung?" aku penasaran siapa orang yang menelpon Hyungku, hingga membuat wajahnya sumringah.

"Someone" Ck, dia malah pergi begitu saja.

.

**Author Pov**

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan mu Kyu. Rasanya sulit. Hah, aku merindukan mu Kyu"

"Siapa yang kau rindukan?" Sungmin yang mendengar seseorang menjawab kata-katanya terkejut, dan dia hafal betul suara itu.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun? Apa yang aku lakuakan di sini? bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?"

"Bukankah kau merindukanku? Kenapa kau tak memeleuk Hyungmu ini?" apa aku harus bahagia, atau sedih dengan kedatangan mu ini Kyu? Separuh hatiku senag melihat mu ada di hadapan ku. Tapi separuh hatiku juga merasa takut, takut kau akn merasa jijik padaku Kyu.

"Bukankah kau selalu menangisi ku selama dutahun ini?"

"Si-siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Someone. Kemarilah, apa kau tak merindukan ku?" baiklah, aku mengalah aku merindukan mu Kyu. Sangat, sangat merindukanmu

GEP

"Hiks... Kyu, bogoshipo Kyu hiks..."

"Ya, jangan menangis. Aku juga merindukanmu Minnie. Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku." Benarkah? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Jikalau ini memang mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku tuhan.

"Nado saranghae Kyu. Youngwhoni saranghae Kyu"

END

.

.

.

AAAA! Fic one shoot pertama author udah jadi. Bagaimana? Gaje? Wajarlah. Author gak bisa bikin one shoot. Oh, ia kalau ada yang bingung, di cerita ini Kyu lebih tua dari Min. Jadi manggilnya Hyung.

Dan untuk deviyanti137, ini author udah buatin fic nya. Maaf berhubung ini bulan romadhon, author gak benrani bikin rating nya M, dadi author ganti deh jadi T. Dan maaf jika isi fic nya tak memuaskan kamu.

Baiklah, RnR ne! ^^

BluPink ElfEXOtic


End file.
